Perdidas de mis amores
by Zullykat
Summary: Sokka aprenderá a pensar su palabras antes de hablar, cuando pierde dos mujeres por el mismo hombre sin siquiera luchar.
1. Karma

Hola, esta es mi primera historia de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang, es un Tokka, Tokko, Zuki, Soki, se ubica después de la promesa. No soy propietaria de los personajes ni la serie. XD

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Karma**

No podía creerlo.

— Toph yo…

— No Sokka yo solo, no es necesario que digas algo, yo solo quería confesar los sentimientos que siento por ti, sacármelo de mi pecho, no espero ninguna respuesta yo… — suspiró — mira yo se que estas con Suki y la amas, por eso no pido una explicación — me dio la espalda — gracias por escucharme, lo necesitaba — y empezó a marcharse.

No sabia que decir. Toph. Mi mejor amiga se me acaba de confesar. Pero que podía hacer, quiero decir, ella tiene 13 años, yo 17, siento ser muy grande para ella, se vería mal. Se que dijo que no respondiera, pero no podía dejar que se marchara asi. Ella se iba y no podre verla en mucho tiempo, ella tiene que ir a su academia de metal-control y yo a la isla Kyoshi con Suki. No nos veriamos en un año, y no quiero que en ese momento la situación entre nosotros sea tensa o que nuestra amistad no sea la misma.

— espera Toph — se detuvo.

— no Sokka, no es necesario, yo entien… —

— lo se Toph, pero yo quiero decir lo que pienso — ella se volvio a mi.

Demonios que le digo, solo la detuve para que estuviéramos bien, pero soy muy malo para las palabras y no tengo idea de que decir.

— Mi-mira Toph — respiro hondo — aprecio tus sentimientos, pero… bueno…yo, um —

— habla de una vez ¿quieres? —

— no eres mi tipo — arqueo una ceja — quiero decir, tu…tu sabes, eres fuerte, si mas fuerte que yo, y digo, no crees que eso es un poco ridículo, que … — que digo, que digo — bueno tu sabes no puedo permitirlo — soy un idiota.

— eso que tiene que ver — replica — dices que una mujer no puede ser mas fuerte que un hombre ¿eh? — ahora ella esta furiosa, genial Sokka.

— No quise decir eso, quiero decir —

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — mi mente colapsa.

— megustalasmujeresfemeninas — MIERDA QUE ACABO DE DECIR, IMBECIL, lo dije rápido espero que no me haiga entendido, pero ella por supuesto que me va entender.

Toph solo se tranquilizó, se quedo quieta si decir nada, con la cabeza baja. La lastime, lose, soy un estúpido, mejor no hubiera abierto la boca.

— Toph yo no quise… lo sien —

— lo se — suspire aliviado, pensando que se refería a mi disculpa, pero estaba equivocado — se que no soy lo suficiente mujer para ti —

— no Toph yo…no espera — se fue corriendo

— soy un idiota — digo para mi mismo, cuando ya no la veo.

No quería decir eso, no debí abrir mi boca. Según yo no quería arruinar nuestra amistad, pero empeore todo, imbécil. Quería decirle que ella es mas fuerte que yo y que no podría protegerla, que se merecía alguien mejor que yo. Pero yo y mi maldito machismo arruino todo. Solo tengo que esperar que el universo y el señor karma venga a mí.

— vuelvo a decirlo, soy idiota —

oOo

Regrese a la tienda del General Iroh en Ba Sing Se, donde nos habíamos hospedado después del ataque de Yu Dao. Aang y Katara acomodaban las cosas para irnos, ya que nos darían un aventón a mi y a Suki a la isla kyoshi y dejarían a Toph en su academia con sus alumnos Ho Tun, Penga y "El Oscuro". Mi novia estaba muy animadamente platicando con Zuko (por alguna razón no me gusta) que como siempre tenia cara de póker (después de lo que paso yo estaría igual), el General Iroh esta tomando un té ( que raro), y Toph…bueno, ella no se ve por ninguna parte.

— ¿Dónde esta Toph? —pregunte a mi hermana.

— Hace rato vino, pero se fue a dar una vuelta, dijo que no tardaba—

— pero ya casi nos vamos — quería disculparme antes de que nos fuéramos, no quería que el viaje fuera tenso, tampoco podría disculparme adecuadamente en Appa enfrente de todos.

— ojala y venga a despedirse de nosotros — dijo Aang.

— ¿despedirse? — ósea que…

— si, ella no vendrá con nosotros—

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — si era por mi (que es seguro que lo es) realmente me sentiría muy mal, a quien engaño, es mi culpa — ¿pero que paso? —

— no se que paso, llego, no de un buen ánimo por cierto, y se fue hablar con Zuko y al final decidió ir con él — explico mi hermana.

— ¿pero porque? —

— es lo mismo que quería preguntarle pero no quería incomodarla, pero no te preocupes Sokka, Zuko prometió dejarla en la academia sana y salva — me respondió Aang en una faceta de angustia-alegre.

Yo solo suspire. La verdad, me siento mas relajado, no me malinterprete, me siento pésimo por lo que le dije, es solo que me sentiría muy incómodo (aunque me lo merezca) viajando en Appa con Suki y Toph cerca de mi.

— bien es hora de irnos — dijo Aang.

Nos despedimos de Zuko y del general Iroh, agradecimos su hospedaje y comida, y el como siempre sonrió amablemente.

— no hay problema chicos, saben que esta es su casa —

— lástima, creo que no podremos despedirnos de Toph, ella no ha llegado — dijo mi hermana en tono de tristeza.

— tal vez es porque nosotros nos iremos mas tarde —

— Umh bien — me sentía aliviado, pero a la vez triste, no la podre ver en un año eso si ella no sigue molesta conmigo, se que ella vino por mi, ahora me siento peor.

— entonces Zuko cuídala bien ¿eh? — advierte Aang.

— por supuesto —

— adiós zuko, espero que nos veamos pronto — se despidió mi novia y por alguna razón me dio ¿celos?.

— ah, si —

Todos subimos a Appa, Suki y yo atrás, y Aang y Katara en la cabeza.

— Appa, yip yip — y despegamos.

oOo

Llegamos a la isla Kyoshi, todos bajamos de Appa. Como siempre los habitantes de la isla estuvieron muy entusiasmados por la llegada del Avatar. Aang y mi hermana se quedarían esta noche para descansar al igual que Appa, pero ellos partirían al Templo aire del oeste.

Ya era de noche y Suki pidió hablar conmigo, y tengo un mal presentimiento.

— y ¿de que querías hablar? — pregunto intrigado.

— Sokka yo… — oh! Esto va mal — quería decirte que tal vez tengamos que darnos un tiempo —

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — si sabia lo que quería decir, por supuesto que lo sabia, lo presenta incluso ante de que me lo dijera, pero preferí hacerme el desentendido.

— Sokka, quiero decir que… quiero dar por terminada nuestra relación.

— pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hice mal?, dime por favor, tratare de cambiar — estaba desesperado, no quería que esto acabara, yo la amo.

— no hiciste nada mal Sokka, al contrario, fuiste un novio excelente, es solo… es solo que…—

— es solo ¿Qué? Suki —

— conocí a alguien mas— sentencio en susurro sin verma a la cara.

— ¿Qué? — muy apenas podía hablar — ¿Quién? — tenia que saber contra quien perdí el amor de mi vida, aunque ya sospechaba de una persona.

— Zuko — bingo.

— ah… y-y él te …—

— no, apenas y hablamos cuando las demás guerreras y yo lo protegíamos de los intentos de asesinato, y cuando estábamos en Ba Sing Se, pues el dijo que ya no era necesario que siguiéramos haciéndolo ya que fue Mai la que nos había pedido protegerlo, pero como terminaron…Sokka perdón tenia que decírtelo, no podía seguir así.

Ósea que ya tenia tiempo que sentía algo por el. En ese momento sentí odio, odio por Suki, odio por Zuko, odio por el mundo, odio por mi. Sentí la ira corriendo por mi cuerpo, pero de inmediato me tranquilice. No podía odiar a Suki, ella esta siendo sincera conmigo y no quería hacerme daño, y a pesar de todo la sigo amando. No podía odiar a Zuko, él no tiene la culpa, el pobre ni siquiera sabe de esto, apuesto que incluso ignora a Suki. Y por el mundo, por los espíritus Sokka, eres patético. Pero todavía siento odio por mi ¿Por qué?, no lo se.

— Sokka yo … lo siento, en verdad lo siento —

— no Suki, no tienes porque disculparte — sentí que me ardían los ojos y las lagrimas amenazaban por salir, pero no iba a llorar, no iba permitir que ninguna lagrima saliera — tu no ienes la culpa, al contrario, agradezco que sea sincera conmigo —

— Sokka…— derramo algunas lagrimas — gracias—

Si, me dolía y mucho. Debí haberlo visto venir desde aquella vez en el tanque de guerra de la Nación del fuego cuando nos dirigíamos a Yu Dao para alcanzar a Zuko. "Solo parece tan solo", esa frase y la forma en que lo dijo. Todo estaba en frete de mis ojos y decidí vendármelos. Pero ella no tiene culpa alguna del cambio de su corazón, tampoco Zuko, pero aun, por alguna razón, me sigo odiando, el ¿Por qué? lo comprendi. Fue Toph. Ella le ha de ver dolido tanto o mas que yo, mierda lo vi en su rostro, todo por mis estudias palabras. Esto es karma, el señor Karma me esta haciendo pagar por mi amiga. Ahora se como se siente, quiero disculparme, tengo que disculparme, pero…no tengo cara para eso, realmente estoy muy avergonzado.

Hable con Katara sobre mi ruptura y como siempre, mi hermana de dio palabras de apoyo y aliento, y un hombro en donde llorar. Platicamos y le pedí si podían llevarme a la tribu, ella acepto y le diría a Aang sobre el cambio de planes. No podía seguir aquí, para que, la razón por la que quería quedarme era para estar con ella.

A la mañana siguiente partimos a la tribu agua del sur.

* * *

Opiniones, criticas me ayudan a mejorar, son bienvenidas.


	2. Dos años despues

**Dos años después**

Un año ha pasado, ya supere lo de Suki, pero lo de Toph, bueno esa es otra historia. La culpa me carcome, quiero decir, ella no me ha respondido ninguna de las cartas que le he enviado (claro ella leía y escribía con ayuda de alguien), solo lo que se de ella es por mi hermana de las cartas que me envía desde el templo aire del oeste. Parece ser que Toph y sus padres se han reconciliado.

Por otra parte, Zuko y yo nos llevamos muy bien, y Suki (que está en la isla Kyoshi) y yo somos muy buenos amigos. Al parecer, lo que me conto Zuko, él rechazo a Suki hace meses que se le había declarado, él dijo que era por mí y por Mai, que aunque ya no están juntos tenía poco que habían terminado y aun no estaba listo para ninguna relación. De alguna forma me tranquilizaba, ya que , aunque ya supere mi ruptura, aun seria incomodo ver a mi ex con uno de mis amigos mas cercanos ¿no?

Volviendo a lo de Toph, hoy, después de un año, todos nos reunimos en el Dragón Jazmín, esperaba poder hablar con ella, pero por desgracio ella no se presentó. Según lo que conto Zuko, no pudo venir porque tenía asuntos que atender con su familia. Aang quería que fuéramos a visitarla a Gaoling, pero mi hermana dijo que tal vez no era una buena idea ya que no estábamos en buenos términos con sus padres, y aunque Zuko dijo que todo el malentendido del secuestro ya se resolvió, no estábamos seguros si iba a estar en su casa. Y así mis disculpas esperarían.

**oOo**

Otro año ha pasado, dos años en los que no la he visto, pero espero que este año si pueda disculparme ya que hoy una vez más el equipo nos reuniremos y , según Katara, ella si vendría.

En verdad deseo verla, la hecho mucho de menos. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿quince? si, claro, son quince años. Ya debió haber crecido, realmente extraño brome y reír con ella. Nunca me había dedo cuenta de lo tanto que la necesitaba, quiero decir, era mi compañera de travesuras, esero que podamos volver ser como antes, como los mejores amigos que éramos.

**oOo**

Al fin llegamos al dragón jazmín, y lo primero que vi fue a un Iroh alegre, muy alegre. Aang se acercó a él saludándolo.

— ¿Cómo ha estado Señor Iroh? —

— muy bien y ¿ustedes joven avatar? —

—muy bien — respondieron Aang y mi hermana

— no me quejo —

— no lo ha tratado bien la vida joven Sokka —

— nah he tenido mejores momentos —

— no le haga caso Iroh, mi hermano últimamente anda muy amargado —

— y ¿no ha llegado nadie señor Iroh? —

— oh! Claro, ya llego la pequeña Toph, aunque ya no es pequeña, es toda una hermosa dama —

Mi corazón salto de alegría. No era de extrañar que el viejo estuviera muy contento, no podía ocultar su alegría al mencionarla, él era muy aficionado de Toph como de su sobrino. Que yo recuerde ella y el general se llevaban muy bien hasta el punto en el que Toph lo llego a llamar tío al igual que Zuko.

— ¿Sifu Toph ya llego? — el maestro fuego solo asistió.

— ¿dónde está? — preguntamos los tres muy emocionados.

— ella fue a dar una vuelta, se fue hace aproximadamente una hora, dijo que vendría cuando los sintiera —

— ¿Cuándo llego? —

— Ayer por la tarde maestra Katara —

— Genial, ojala que ya venga en camino — aunque Aang estaba muy emocionado por verla, yo estaba un poco nervioso.

— pero no se queden aquí, pasen —

Ella si vino, realmente eso me hizo muy feliz, pero ¿Qué le diría cuando la vea? ¿Estaría todavía enojada conmigo?

— ah! Por cierto, mi sobrino tardara otros tres días en venir, por unos asuntos, ya saben, trabajo del señor del fuego —

— ese Zuko, pero ya que, igual vendrá ¿no?, espero que no cancele or que si no…—

— tranquila amorcito no es para tanto —

— jejeje no se preocupe maestra Katara, mi sobrino vendrá, tiene una noticia que compartir con todos nosotros — de repente se oyó la campanilla de la puerta.

— Chicos, que alegría verlos ¿o debería decir sentirlos? — dijo una voz suave femenina que hiso que volteáramos a verla.

— ¿Toph? — pregunto Aang y ella solo asistió con una sonrisa — TOPH — mi hermana y su novio corrieron hacia ella a abrazarla y llenarla de preguntas.

— oh Toph! ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?, ¿Cómo esta tus padres?, ¿Cómo está tu academia y tus alumnos?, mírate, cuanto has cambiado, en serio, ¿estas usando un vestido?, ¿no que no te gustaban?, no importa te vez muy hermosa Toph, ¡aaahhh te extrañaba demasiadoooo! —

— woooww más despacio reina de azúcar —

— te extrañe demasiado Sifu Toph —

— yo también pies ligeros, ya quería verlos —

La verdad yo no me había movido ni un centímetro, solo veía a Katara, Aang y Toph conversando, bueno en realidad solo veía a Toph, y es que ¿esta es la misma niña de doce años que había conocido?. La persona delante de mí era una mujer, una hermosa mujer. Había crecido, aunque todavía conservaba algunos rasgos infantiles en su cara y que todavía era bajita y de pequeño cuerpo pero con notables curvas, y con ese vestido las descartaba mas, un hermoso vestido esmeralda ajustado, en su busto un escote "v" con un pequeño moño decorando la punta, con mangas largas que caían después del codo. En su cintura, un obi ajustado de color amarillo claro y después el vestido caía en la parte delantera hasta la rodilla mientras que en la parte trasera hasta los tobillos. Sus pies adornados desde su dedo mas grande hasta por debajo de las rodillas con listones entrecruzados de oro. Y su cabello recogido, dejando solo caer dos mechones, en media cola que la sujeta una flor rosa dejando el resto de su cabello caer como cascada hasta su cadera. Su cara estaba levemente maquillada, era mas natural que nada, solo un delineador negro que descartaba mas sus hermosos ojos pálido de jade y sus labios pintados con un rosa pálido.

Ella era hermosa. No, Toph odiaba los vestidos, esta no podía ser Toph, ¿o si?.

— que pasa cabeza hueca, no vas a saludar, o es que acaso te vas a quedar ahí viendo como un idiota — sí, si era Toph.

— eh!... e-eres t-tu ¿en verdad eres tu Toph? — lo siento por no ser capaz de creerlo todavía.

— da! Pues quien más come carne — confirmado, es ella.

— oh! Claro — y fui a abrazarla (¿acaso olía a melocotón?), correspondió a mi abrazo y después se separó de mí.

— Chicos ¿y la fangirl?, quiero decir, ¿y Suki?, ¿todavía no llega? — me quede congelado, ¿Por qué de todas las personas pregunta por ella?, de alguna forma me hace sentir nervioso — no la siento por ninguna parte, pensé que vendría con ustedes —

— no, dijo que vendría con alguien, pero ya debe de estar en camino — contesto mi hermana.

— eh? Toph ¿Por qué preguntas por Suki? —

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? — ¿Qué acaso no entiende?, aunque en realidad yo tampoco lo hago — ella me escribió que vendría, y supuse que llegaría con ustedes — ella le escribió, quiere decir que ellas están en contacto.

— oh! Nada, solo preguntaba jeje —

Y así quedo, todos nos sentamos a platicar, bueno ellos, yo en realidad solo escuche. Al parecer Suki y Toph eran muy amigas por correspondencia, debí haberlo sabido, el año pasado Suki hablaba maravillas de Toph. Por alguna razón algo me molestaba, quiero decir, Toph le mandaba cartas a todos, a Katara, Aang, Zuko y hasta Suki, y a mi, ni siquiera se molestaba en contestarme una de las que les envié, pero que esperaba después de lo que le dije ¿esperaba que actuara como si nada pasara?, pero al parecer es lo que ella estaba haciendo en estos momentos.

— ¿y tú que has hecho cabeza hueca? — me pregunto con una sonrisa sincera, que por alguna razón me ponía muy nervioso y creo que me sonroje.

¿Pero qué demonios quería que le dijera?, ¿que todo este maldito tiempo la culpa me comía vivo, escribiendo un año entero con mis más sinceras disculpas para que ella no me respondiera y ahora actuara como si nada había sucedido?. Pero antes que respondiera se oyó la puerta.

— chicos, ya llegue — Suki entro alegre con un acompañante atrás, quien resulta ser nadie mas que haru.

— Suki, Haru — todos fuimos a saludarlo — ¿Cómo han estado? —

— Bien, bien, hemos estado en la Isla, y con la ayuda de Haru y su metal-control hemos tenido muchos avances —

— Metal-control vaya ¿dónde lo aprendiste Haru? — pegunte, pero creo que es muy obvio.

— con Sifu Toph — otro que la llama sifu aparte de Aang — aprendí junto con Ho Tun, Penga y "El oscuro" —

— enserio, jaja esos chicos te a dé a ver dado muchos problemas —

— bueno ellos estaban más avanzados que yo y me ayudaron mucho, y cuando aprendí a dominarlo automáticamente la pequeña Penga me bautizo como su novio — si era de esperarse.

— ¿Cómo sea?, todos sabemos que soy la mejor maestra y todo — dijo nada soberbia Toph — pero dígales lo que me escribiste en tu última carta fangirl —

— Bueno, pues — ambos se sonrojaron — Haru y yo somos pareja —

Wow, eso sí me sorprendió, no me lo esperaba. La pareja nos contaron que después de la reunión del año pasado, Suki fue al palacio del Rey kuei , ahí se encontró con Haru, y al saber que sabía metal-control le pidió ayuda en la isla Kyoshi y él acepto. A partir de ahí se fueron acercando más y al final terminaron juntos.

— pues muchas felicidades a ambos — le dije sinceramente, admito que le guardo un gran cariño a Suki, pero amor ya no.

— gracias Sokka —

Nos quedamos hablando. Veía como Toph y Suki hablaban muy animadamente y reían, ellas estaban bien, bueno en realidad no hay razón por la cual se tendría que tratar mal, solo que esto es más de lo que esperaba. Suki no sabía del enamoramiento de Toph hacia mí, o al menos eso creía. Pero por otra parte, Toph estaba muy a gusto con ella, bueno, nunca vi que la maestra tierra tratara mal a la guerrera Kyoshi.

**oOo**

Llego la noche. Tenía que disculparme con Toph, disculparme, así que le pedí acompañarme a dar un paseo, y lo hiso, y antes de salir mi hermana me dio una mirada picara mi entra yo le respondí "por favor" con la mía. Una vez que salimos, cheque que estuviéramos alejados para que los demás no escucharan (en caso de que hubiera gritos, en especial los míos de sufrimiento si Toph decidiera acabar con mi vida), y comencé hablar.

— Toph, sobre nuestra discusión de la ultimas vez, lo siento, no quise decir eso, veras, no soy muy buenos con las palabras, soy muy torpe. Esa vez me agarraste desprevenido y, de alguna forma, me sentía desprevenido. En verdad lo siento. El señor del karma y el universo me hicieron pagar por mi tontería, sentí lo que sentiste. Espero que puedas perdonarme, no puedo seguir así, por favor perdóname — le dije de manera suplicante, ella solo me escuchaba.

— Sokka, yo te perdono — me dijo de manera sincera y tranquila, sentí como que un peso encima de mi desaparecía — admito que tus palabras me dolieron, pero después de pensarlo, y con ayuda del tío y Zuko, pude superarlo y entenderte. Sé que realmente no quisiste decir eso —

— oh gracias Toph, muchas gracias — la abrace y ella correspondió.

Ella realmente esa grandiosa. Al fin todo estaría bien, gracias al os espíritus que me ayudaron, gracias al general Iroh y a Zuko por hablar con ella y … espera ¿ el general Iroh y Zuko?, ¿ellos dos sabían?, de Iroh lo entiendo, pero ¿Zuko?.

— eh, Toph, ¿ Iroh y Zuko saben sobre lo que paso? —

— si, ¿Por qué? —

— bueno yo pensé que… ¿Por qué? —

— no veo nada de malo —

— ¿y desde cuando Zuko y tu son muy cercanos? — ella se sonrojo.

— bueno, lo que paso, es que cuando él me dejo en la academia hace 2 años platicamos y nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos muchas cosas en común. Prometimos escribirnos mutuamente, claro yo pedí ayuda para leer y escribir, y así fue, en pocos meses nos empezamos a contar asuntos más íntimos, el me escribió sobre su ruptura con Mai y como se sentía al respecto y yo decidí contarle lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Me dio palabras de aliento, y aunque yo no se lo podía devolver ya que soy muy mala para eso, me dijo que con que le escribiera era suficiente. Después de un tiempo decidí visitar a tío y casualmente me lo encontré ahí, me conto que las cosas con Mai iban bien y que eran muy buenos amigos, yo en cambio, te soy sincera, seguía enojada contigo, pero esos tres días que pase con ellos me ayudaron a perdonar, incluso me animaron para ir hablar con mis padres, y Zuko me acompaño con ellos. Mis padres nos recibieron, logre reconciliarme con ellos y dejaron que siguiera en la academia, hasta me ofrecieron su ayuda. A partir de eso, Zuko me visitaba ya sea en la academia o en Gaoling cuando visitaba a mis padres, me sorprendió que tuviera tiempo para hacerlo, así que también decidí visitarlo a su palacio en la Nación del fuego. Es por eso que me alegra haber hablado con él. Él me enseño a perdonar — realmente no sabía nada de esto, ni siquiera por Katara. Si sabía que se había reconciliado con sus padres, pero que Zuko estuviera involucrado.

— espera ¿cuánto tiempo te tomo para perdonarme? —

— fueron meses —

— y ¿entonces por qué no contestabas mis cartas? —

— esto era un asunto que tenía que enfrentar frente a frente contigo. El año pasado quería hablar de esto, pero tenía algo que atender y no pude venir —

— ¿creí que la razón por la que no habías venido era porque quería evitarme? —

— claro que no, ¿que no te dijeron que tenía un asunto con mis padres? —

— pensé que solo era un pretexto —

— no, vera, mi padre me quería dar a conocer como su heredera y ese día fuimos a una fiesta en donde la mayoría de las familias nobles del reino tierra asistieron, y él lo vio como una gran oportunidad para hacerlo, ¿Qué acaso Zuko no se los dijo? —

— ah, creo que lo menciono — la verdad es que en el momento que lo había dicho no preste atención, yo estaba muy preocupado como para hacerlo. Ahora entiendo porque cuando hablaba de Toph me daba algunas miradas asesinas — y suki y tu ¿desde cuándo son muy amigas? —

— ¿eh?, pues siempre nos mandamos correspondencia y nos llevamos muy bien, ¿Cuál sería el motivo o el que no? —

— eh pues — era verdad, ¿Qué tenía de malo? — y ¿te enteraste sobre mi ruptura con ella? — pregunte en voz baja, esperando que en realidad no me escuchara, pero por supuesto ella me escucho.

— sí, antes de la reunión pasada, ella misma me lo confeso, también el motivo, es por eso que sé que estuviste sufriendo como yo —

— Toph, yo lo sien…—

— ya te perdone Sokka, no es necesario . Como sea después me escribió sobre Haru y me alegre por ella, estaba encontrado su felicidad, después de todo, ella también sufrió un rechazo, pero quería saber cómo te sentías tu, estaba preocupada por ti —

— no hay nada que decir, ya paso y estoy bien con ello. Tengo que admitir que en el momento de mi ruptura me dolió y te comprendí, y supe lo que sufriste —

— no te preocupes Sokka, estoy muy bien, comprendí que lo que sentía por ti no podía ser. Que era solo una ilusión, un amor infantil, así que no hay nada que lamentar — me dijo con una sonrisa.

Una ilusión, ¿amor infantil?. Como. Entonces mintió. Por alguna razón eso me dolió, algo dentro de mí se rompió.

— como sea, ya olvidemos todo este embrollo y disfrutemos el tiempo perdido ¿te parece amigo? — me dijo dándome un puñetazo en el hombro.

— por supuesto Toph — conteste con alegría fingida.


	3. Amor perdido

Hooola! aquí Zully presente con el tercer capitulo.

yue yuna: gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste el fic. Sobre el comportamiento de Zuko hacia Toph, es solo que supuse que su forma de pensar maduro después de la promesa. Espero no haberme tardado mucho.

Nieve Taisho: no te preocupes por los reviews, me alegre que te guste como se va desarrollando la historia. Y sobre el corazón de Sokka, lo siento, fui cruel en poner eso, pero lo superara :), cuídate tu también ;)

No soy propietaria de los personajes, ni de la serie. Si fuera así créanme que el final hubiera sido un desastre XD.

* * *

**Amor perdido**

Así pasaron tres días. Salimos todos juntos, pero trataba de pasar más tiempo con ella que con los demás. Durante esos tres días me di cuenta de lo tanto que la necesitaba y agradaba. Cada vez que la miraba, la veía más hermosa. Ella seguía siendo la misma. Su misma actitud, su sonrisa malvada, sus ojos que mostraban un sinfín de emociones aunque estoy fueran vacíos. En esos tres días me di cuenta de algo, la amaba.

Pero, ¿tendría esperanza con ella?, aunque ella dijo que era _"amor infantil" _llego a sentir algo por mi ¿no?, ¿podría conquistarla?. Suena hipócrita de mi parte querer estar con ella, cuando la había rechazado, pero realmente intentaría hacerlo. Me gustaba, y mucho. Estos tres días lo comprendí. Le diría esta noche, no quiero perder más tiempo de lo que he hecho.

**oOo**

Esta noche llego Zuko, por supuesto, recibido por un regaño de pare de mi hermana. Le dije a Toph que quería hablar con ella, aceptó, pero después de la sorpresa que nos diría el maestro fuego.

Todos estábamos sentados. Zuko y Toph uno a lado del otro, al parecer la sorpresa tenía que ver con la maestra ciega. Algo no me gusta, tengo un mal presentimiento.

— ¿y bien? — pregunto Aang.

— bueno, quería decirles que Toph y yo— se sonrojo.

— somos pareja — terminó Toph igual de ruborizada.

— ¿Qué? — exclamamos todos con sorpresa a excepción de Iroh y Suki.

— lo que oyeron —

— oh chicos muchas felicidades, estoy muy feliz por ustedes — dijo una muy feliz Katara.

— si, vaya, que sorpresa, muchas felicidades, les deseo lo mejor sifu Toph, sifu hotman —

— si chicos, pero yo ya lo sabía — comento alegre Iroh.

— es cierto, yo también sabia — ¿Qué?, ¿Suki ya sabía?.

— ¿ya sabias? — al parecer mi hermana tuvo el mismo pensamiento.

— claro, ya los había felicitado — respondió Suki con alegría sincera — si no mal recuerdo tiene ocho meses ¿no? —

— si sobrino, me habías dicho que era una sorpresa incluso para mí —

— eso no es la sorpresa Tío, no del todo —

— esperen, ¿ocho meses?, ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada antes? — mi hermana estaba molesta ahora.

— lo sentimos reina de azúcar, pero queríamos decirles personalmente —

— pero ¿entonces cuál es la sorpresa? — pregunto Aang.

— bueno — ambos se volvieron a sonrojar — le propuse matrimonio a Toph—

— y acepte— todos nos quedamos en silencio.

— eso si es una sorpresa agradable, ahora Toph será mi sobrina ante la ley —

— ooooh! Chicos muchas felicidades, espero que Katara y yo seamos las damas de honor ¡eh! —

— aunque sigo molesta porque no me contaron sobre su relación antes, estoy muy feliz por ustedes—

— ¡genial habrá boda! esperen que se lo cuente a Appa y a momo —

Solo distinguí que decían eso. Mi mundo se obscurecía. Ahí estaban los dos, Toph y Zuko, agarrados de la mano, felices. Todos los estaban felicitando. Iroh con alegría que no podía ocultar. Mi hermana, aunque por un lado estaba enojada por no haberle haber avisado de su relación antes, estaba saltando de felicidad con Suki, planeando todo lo que se necesitara para la boda. Aang, bueno él siempre está feliz, pero claro que estaba contento por la pareja. Y Haru, pues Haru está siendo Haru, (en realidad ni me acordaba que estaba aquí).

Yo solo estaba ahí, mirándolos. Eso dolió, cuando confesaron que estaban juntos (ocho meses) fue como si un balde de agua fría cayó sobre mí, mis ilusiones se esfumaron. Pero cuando las palabras _"matrimonio" _y_ "acepto"_ salieron de sus bocas, mi corazón se rompió.

— Sokka, ¿Qué tienes? — una voz me saco de mi trance.

— ¿eh?, no, no tengo nada, ¿Por qué hermana? —

— porque estás ahí parado como idiota, ¿Qué no estas feliz por ellos? — ¿feliz por ellos?, ¡Claro que no!, pero que podía hacer.

— por supuesto Katara, jajajja, solo que me sorprendí, ¿no me digas que tu no? — fingí alegría.

— la verdad sí, pero ¿Por qué te quedas aquí parado?, ve a felicitarlos — fui empujado hacia ellos. Ambos voltearon con una sonrisa.

— chicos, woow, no me lo imaginaba jaja, muchas felicidades, enserio, espero que sean muy felices, y que en la boda haiga mucha comida, ya saben, para mí —

— por supuesto cabeza de carne — espíritus, esto es demasiado — umm… te noto muy tenso, que te sucede —

— nada, solo estoy muy feliz jaja — gracias a Iroh que sus pisos son de madera.

— si tú lo dices —

— Zuko, eres un hombre afortunado, te van a tener bien domado hermano jaja — soy un hipócrita.

— gracias Sokka, y sí, me siento muy afortunado — apretó la mano de Toph y le dio un beso en la frente con ternura. Estoy muriendo por dentro.

La conversación siguió. Me sentía mal siendo muy hipócrita con ellos, pero no podía mostrar mi desagrado. Preferí salir, pero no contaba que una de las razones por lo que lo hice me siguiera.

— cabeza de carne —

— Toph, ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar adentro celebrando —

— sí, debería. Pero te recuerdo que tú pediste hablar conmigo ¿o ya se te olvido? — se me había olvidado, y ahora que le digo, quedare como un idiota.

— ¡oh eso!, nada importante, es mas ya se me olvido — no era una mentira, de verdad se me había olvidado.

— Sokka, de alguna forma, estas mintiendo, algo te molesta. Si no quieres decirlo comprendo, pero soy tu amiga y me gustaría ayudarte — me quede en silencio — está bien, entonces voy a regres…—

— espera — se detuvo — ¿Cómo sucedió? —

— ¿eh? —

— tú y Zuko, ¿Cómo sucedió? —

— ah! Bueno… — se ruborizo — solo sucedió, ya sabes —

— quiero saber ¿Cómo es que terminaron juntos y comprometido?, quiero decir, él estaba en la Nación del Fuego y tu aquí —

— ya te lo había mencionado. Empezamos con carta y luego visitas. Para poder vernos más, no pusimos de acuerdo que él visitaría al tío y luego a mí, y yo después igual , visitaba al tío y luego a él en el palacio —

— ¿y el matrimonio? —

— ¿Qué es esto?, un interrogatorio —

— no, claro que no. Solo me gustaría saber, debe ser complicado —

— bien. Hace un mes estaba con mis padres, él vino a Gaoling a visitarme, el segundo día que estuvo conmigo, me pidió que me casara con él, yo acepte, y ya que estaba ahí le pidió mi mano a mis padres —

—¿y ellos aceptaron? — tomando en cuenta que ellos son sobreprotectores.

— sí, ellos estuvieron muy felices, — ¿Qué? — ya conocían a Zuko muy bien. Siempre lo recibían con los abiertos cuando iba a verme ahí. Aunque de primero no era así, comprendieron que era una buena persona y que me quiere — ¡genial! ¡Ahora todos aman a Zuko! simplemente genial.

— ah… y ¿Qué pasara con tu escuela de metal-control? no tendrá maestra —

— en realidad si tienen. Se las dejare a cargo a mis tres primeros estudiantes —sonrió — Ho Tun, Penga y "el oscuro" son maestros desde hace tiempo, y hacen un gran trabajo con eso. Son muy buenos con el metal-control y aman la escuela tanto como yo. Ellos ya han aceptado, y están felices por eso —

— ¿y tú?, quiero decir, vas hacer la Señora del Fuego, ¿cómo vas hacer lo que te gusta? —

— oye, no es como si ya no voy hacer nada. En la Nación del Fuego también hay sujetos que se tienen que enderezar. No es como si me fueran a prohibir a usar tierra-control ni nada por el estilo, nunca lo permitiría — se rio entre dientes — y ¿termino el interrogatorio detective? —

— jaja claro — reí —¿y cuándo será la boda? —

— en un año a partir de hoy —

— ¿y porque tanto tiempo? —

— aunque ya tenemos el permiso de mis padres, preferimos a esperar a que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, ya sabes, a los dieciséis —

— ya entiendo, espero que seas feliz Toph — le sonreí — yo lo estoy por ti — no era mentira, su felicidad era más importante, aunque yo estuviera roto por dentro.

— gracias sokka — me abrazo para luego alejarse — será mejor que volvamos con los demás —

— ve tú, yo me quedare un rato más —

— de acuerdo — y con eso se alejó.

No hay nada más que pudiera hacer. Perdí a dos mujeres por el mismo hombre. La primera ni se esforzó y la segunda prácticamente se la cedí.

Una vez más sentí odio por mí. No odia odiar a Toph por seguir adelante, no odia odiar a Zuko por hacer lo que yo no hice. Sería muy desconsiderado de mi parte ir y querer acortejar a Toph a espalda de él.

Zuko dijo "no" a Suki, independientemente de que si quería o no. Una parte del él lo hizo por mí. No podía ir y decir que Toph me gustaba cuando fui yo quien la empujó hacia él. Si hace dos años hubiera pensado en mis palabras. Si hubiera viajado con nosotros en vez de con él. Si hubiera ido a visitarla. Pero desgraciadamente el hubiera no existe. Ellos ya han decidido unir sus vidas.

**oOo**

Estoy solo, aquí, mirando a la luna, a la hermosa Yue, la única que me consuela en este momento.

Mi primer amor Yue murió, ella tenía un deber. Suki, ella tuvo un cambio en su corazón, aunque ahora estaba con Haru y no con la persona por lo que acabo lo nuestro, por algo debió suceder. Y ahora Toph, el cual fui solo una _"ilusión"_ para ella. Me tomo tres años para conocerla, dos años para construir sentimiento hacia ella, tres para saber que la amaba y un día para perderla.

Tres amores perdidos, dos por el cual perdí por alguien más. Me pregunto ¿Yue también me hubiera dejado de amar?...no, no lo creo, ella sigue aquí conmigo.

De alguna manera falle con Suki, después de la guerra no nos veíamos mucho. Realmente falle con Toph, si aquellas vez hubiera dicho las palabras correctas para estar en bueno términos, talvez ahora tuviera una oportunidad. Solo tengo que desearles que sean felices, ya que fueron muy importantes en mi vida. Ambas están construyendo su vida, yo tengo que hacer lo mismo. Solo tengo que esperar la oportunidad de amar una vez más, y con esto he aprendido una lección para el futuro.

* * *

Finish, solo un capitulo mas y termina la historia. no me odien por lo que le hice al pobre de Sokka. Sobre el final, are un final alternativo. La subiré como nueva historia y se llamara "Solo contigo", subiré ambos el mismo día. También una historia Toko, una secuela de esta, de como se fue desarrollando su relación.

Ok cuídense, sayonara. :D


	4. La boda

Ultimo capitulo de este fic, espero que el final les guste.

los personajes, ni la serie me pertenece.

* * *

**La boda**

Todo estaba listo para el gran día. El palacio estaba decorado para la boda, los invitados ya estaban llegando. Hoy perderé a mi amor. Así que decidí hablar con ella para dar por terminado.

Fui caminando por los pasillos, hacia la habitación donde se suponía que estaba la novia con sus damas de honor, quienes son nada más que Katara y Suki (que novedad). Me acerque a la puerta y toque suavemente.

— Sokka, ¿qué haces aquí? —

— hermana, quiero hablar con la novia —

— uf, primero Iroh, luego Aang y ahora tú, que acaso no entiende que en estas situaciones se necesita privacidad —

— Katara —

— está bien, pasa —

— pero quiero hablar a solas con ella —

— hoy estas muy exigente ¿no? —me le quede viendo y suspiró— está bien, Suki acompáñame afuera, mi hermano quiere hablar a solas con Toph —

— oh! De acuerdo en un momento regresamos a terminar de arreglarte —oí decir a Suki mientras salía.

— bien hermano, entra, pero no la hagas llorar como Iroh, tuvimos que volver a maquillarla, entendido —

— está bien, no tienes que regañarme, entiendo — entre y cerré la puerta.

Gire hacia mi amor, esta tan hermosa. Ese vestido tradicional de la Nación del fuego se le ve perfecto. Es rojo con un escote en cuadro, manga larga. En su cintura algo que parecía un obi de color oro. El vestido caía hasta sus pies descalzos, que estaban adornados con algunas cadenas de oro. Su peinado consistía en un tipo de cebolla que recogía todo su pelo dejando caer algunos mechones, y en su cara solo dos mechones colgando a cada lado. Estaba maquillada, pero no demasiado, sin duda era bella.

— y bien, vas a decir lo mismo que los demás, o me traes algo nuevo — me saco de mi trance

— ah! Si…lo siento, es solo que te vez hermosa —

— al final Aang tenía razón — ¿de qué estaba hablando?, ¿sobre de que se veía hermosa?

— umm…sobre que —

— ah! Sobre…no es importante —

— bueno, si tú lo dices —me quedó en silencio, después hable otra vez — Toph, ¿eres feliz con esto? — necesitaba saber, es importante para mí.

— umm…¿sobre qué? — debí ser más específico.

— tu sabes, sobre la boda, de pasar el resto de tu vida junto a Zuko —

— por supuesto que sí, de lo contrario no lo estuviera haciendo ¿no crees? — me dijo feliz con una sonrisa sincera.

— jeje, tienes razón, pero ¿lo amas? —

— a que se debe esto Sokka, ¿quiero decir?, es obvio ya que me voy a casar —

— ¿Por qué lo amas? —

— ya te lo había dicho, solo sucedió. Mientras más tiempo pasaba con él, mis sentimientos fueron creciendo hasta llegar amarlo. Lo amo —

No había más, definitivamente estaba segura de lo que quería. Lo amaba, eso era seguro. La forma que lo dijo, sin titubeo, es la única prueba que se necesita. Me dolió. Tengo que admitir que una parte de mi todavía sentía esperanza, pero ahora me doy cuenta de mi error. Aun así he venido para decirle lo que siento. Dejarlo ya para siempre.

— ¿y bien? Es todo lo que tienes que decir —

— ¿quieres que ya me vaya? —

— no es eso, es solo que tu hermana esta mas histérica sobre mi apariencia que yo —si algo así me imaginaba.

— oh!, y ¿estas nervosa? —

— tengo que admitir que sí, pero me dicen que es normal. No puedo esperar más— lo dijo con felicidad notable.

— Toph, la razón por la que vine es porque quería acabar con todo esto — dije con la voz más calmada que pude.

— ¿acabar con todo esto?, de que hablas—

— de mis sentimiento por ti, de que te amo, que estos años me di cuenta de esto, y que fui un idiota por permitir alejarte de mí —al fin todo liberado, me sentía un poco mejor. Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento.

— Sokka…no sé qué decir, yo lo sien…—

— no Toph, no tienes nada de que disculparte — la mire — como dije, la razón por la que vine es para dar por acabado todo. Te deseo lo mejor, que seas feliz. No vengo a impedir nada, si eso es lo que te preguntas. Solo necesitaba sacar esto. — recordé esta misma situación en el pasado — esto es como un deja vu ¿no crees?, solo que los papeles se invirtieron — sonreí un poco.

— eso parece — me devolvió la sonrisa — pero entiendo lo que quieres decir — se acercó a mí y me abrazo — lo siento Sokka, por no poder devolver tus sentimientos. Todo esto es muy complicado, sabes. Te quiero mucho, pero no de la misma forma que tú lo haces o como antes lo hacía — la abrace escondiendo mi cara en su cuello, disfrutando de su aroma — no quiero perder tu amistad, ni que esto sea un obstáculo para seguir siendo amigos. No quiero que cambie la forma de hablarnos o actuar. Eres muy importante para mí y no quiero tenerte fuera de mi vida. Tengo que ser honesta contigo, amo a Zuko y me voy a casar con él. Pero te pido por favor que esto no afecte en nada —

Sin duda ella fue más madura en rechazarme de lo que yo hice. No es como si yo esperaba que rompiera su compromiso solo por mí. Me alegro que nuestra amistad siga igual y prueba de eso es que esta consolándome.

Me separe de ella poniendo mis manos en sus hombros, mire directo a sus ojos ciegos, sin duda estaba preocupada por mí y no quería eso.

— Toph, no te preocupes por eso, seguiremos siendo amigos, no cambiara nada. Solo deseo tu felicidad. Hoy es un día muy importante para ti y quiero que lo disfrute como debe ser, y estaré ahí apoyándote. Pero si ese maestro fuego te lastima, lo lamentara —

— jajaja estoy segura que no hará nada, eres el segundo que hace esa amenaza —

— ha sí, ¿Quién se me adelanto? —

— nadie más que el Avatar —

— jajaja ¿qué paso con su lado pacifico? —

— es lo mismo que me pregunte —

Me quede en silencio un rato. Estaba agradecido que estábamos bien. No bromeaba con lo de la amenaza. Si Zuko le hiciera daño, yo sería el primero en partirle la cara, Señor del fuego o no. Solo deseaba que ella fuera feliz con la persona que ama, se lo merecía.

— Toph, tengo que irme, sino mi hermana me matara si llegas tarde— le bese la frente — suerte—

— gracias Sokka —

Con eso me aleje, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada antes de darle la espalda y cerrar la puerta.

De regreso a donde estaba antes, me encontré a Katara y Suki, quienes me regañaron por tardarme y retrasarlas con la novia, pero no les puse intención, solo me interesaba mi conversación con Toph y de lo bien que había salido todo.

**oOo**

Llego el momento esperado, detrás de las puertas estaba Toph esperando entrar. Aquí estaban todos nuestros amigos, los que conocimos durante nuestro viaje. Estaban el Rey Kuei y el viejo loco Bumi, los del el loto blanco, nobles del Reino Tierra y la Nación del fuego, los cuales solo conocía a Mai y Ty lee. Enfrente estaba Katara y Suki como damas de honor, en el altar, en el centro Aang, ya que el llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. La madre de Toph, Poppy BeiFong, y el General Iroh parados esperando la novia, ya que ellos son los padrinos. No es que a mí me haiga excluido, solo que desistí a la oferta, preferiría ser un espectador, como los demás. Pero volviendo a lo de antes, ahí estaba a lado de los padrinos el afortunado que se ganó el corazón de la más grandiosa mujer que los dioses habían creado. Parado, esperando a la que sería su esposa con una sonría de pura alegría honesta. Tengo que admitir, le tenía celos, quería estar en su lugar, pero seguía siendo mi amigo. Él no ha hecho nada malo, y no puedo culparlo por haber hecho algo que yo no hice antes, pero así es la vida. Sin duda esta era la boda del siglo, quiero decir, el Señor del Fuego, el gobernador Zuko, se casara con la heredera de la fortuna de la Familia más rica del Reino Tierra, Toph BeiFong, quienes serán bendecidos y unidos por el mismísimo Avatar, un moje nómada de los Templos Aire, ultimo maestro aire.

Mis pensamientos se disolvieron cuando se dio la señal de la entrada de la novia y se abrieron las puertas para mostrar a Toph en brazo de su padre. Ambos caminaron hasta el altar donde Lao Beifong entrego a su hija a su futuro hijo-en-ley, el cual la recibió con una sonrisa y esta se la devolvió. La ceremonia se llevó sin interrupciones, Aang sin duda estaba haciendo un gran trabajo. El pequeño Tom-Tom entro con los anillos, creo que ese era mi puesto.

— Toph BeiFong, aceptas al Señor del fuego Zuko como su esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, y tomar el cargo de reina para gobernar a su lado —

— acepto — lo dijo sin vacilación y con una gran sonrisa.

— y usted Señor del Fuego, acepta a Toph BeiFong como su esposa, para amarla y respetarla, hacerla su reina y gobernar juntos esta Nación—

— acepto —

— ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia —

Y así unieron sus vidas, compartiendo un beso en el que se notaban que se amaban. Yo solo miraba con una sonrisa sincera, ella lucia feliz, estaba feliz, y eso es suficiente para mí. Ya vendrá la oportunidad en el que yo supere este amor y encuentre la persona que está destinada a mí. Esperare ese día y pondré en práctica todo lo que he aprendido para no cometer el mismo error esta vez.

— hey Sokka —

— hey Ty lee —

— ¿viniste solo? —

— si ¿y tú? —

— también, ¿te gustaría pasarla conmigo en la fiesta? —

— … sería un honor —

* * *

Finish. Si este final es Toko, y como dije subiere uno alternativo, se llama "solo contigo", creo que se dan una idea de como terminara no.

espero que les haya gustado, sayonara.


End file.
